Amigos con derechos
by eclipse total
Summary: "Podría jurar que él y Rikka se encontraban en una escena cliché de manga shoujo, en donde la protagonista le pedía una cita a la persona que le gustaba. - … Verás, Nibutani me ha regalado dos entradas al parque de diversiones - Ya sabía que algo iba a salir mal, ¿De donde había sacado Nibutani que Rikka y él eran amigos con derechos?" One-Shot, *dedicado a Kisaki-chan*


**Disclaimer:** Chunibyon demo koi ga shitai no me pertenece, solo escribo de fans para fans, sin ánimos de lucro... Ah, la imagen de portada tampoco es mía xD

* * *

**Amigos con derechos**

* * *

Todo era normal en el club. Nekomori y Nibutani peleaban, como ya se había hecho costumbre, tumbando algunos objetos sin valor o destruyendo otros en iguales condiciones. Kumin dormía profundamente, balbuceando en sueños porras para Nekomori, haciendo que el temperamento de Nibutani se alterara más.

Yuuta solo observaba. Suspiró al darse cuenta que aquella actitud de las chicas ya no le sorprendía, al contrario, se preocuparía si un día entrara al salón y las viera tranquilas. Bueno, ya había pasado un año desde que se fundó el club, por lo que eso se había convertido en algo así como una rutina.

Soltó otro suspiro y observó de reojo a Rikka. Esta observaba, bastante entretenida, la pelea. Antes de acostarse a dormir, Kumin le había preguntado el porqué ella no ayudaba a Nekomori, respondiéndole que esa no era su pelea, sino la de su fiel seguidora. Yuuta sonrió al recordarlo, a pesar de ser el recuerdo de algo ocurrido minutos antes.

También recordó aquella vez, hace ya un año, que decidió dejar sus fantasía de lado. Rikka realmente se esforzó, se esforzó por él y por su hermana mayor, por su madre y sus abuelos… se esforzó tanto que llegó el momento en que olvidó su propia felicidad, y estuvo a punto de alejarse de él y de todos sus amigos.

En ese entonces comprendió que no podía enojarse con Rikka por poner su felicidad en ese mundo mágico imaginario, por eso la ayudó a volver a él. Porque haría cualquier cosa por no volver a ver esa mirada de tristeza en su cara, por retenerla a su lado, aún si eso significara no decirle adiós a _Dark Flamer Master_, como antes lo tenía previsto.

-¿En qué piensas, Yuuta? – La voz de la chica a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un imperceptible sonrojo adornó las mejillas del chico, sucedía cada que Rikka lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-Nada importante – Mintió. No podía decirle que pensaba en ella y en el embrollo que ocurrió el año pasado.

-Bueno, si es así… - Agachó la cabeza, Yuuta pudo jurar que notó las mejillas sonrosadas. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer el Domingo? – El chico negó con la cabeza. Sin decir palabra alguna.

Podría jurar que él y Rikka se encontraban en una escena cliché de manga _shoujo_, en donde él o la protagonista le pedía una cita a la persona que le gustaba. Rikka se puso de pie, con las mejillas inundadas de color carmín, y siguió…

-En ese caso me gustaría que me acompañaras… Verás, Nibutani me ha regalado dos entradas al parque de diversiones y me ha asignado una misión.

Yuuta arqueó una ceja, las palabras "Nibutani" y "Me ha asignado una misión" en la misma oración no le sonaban de lo más coherentes. Rikka seguía hablando, pero él no escuchaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la chica frente a él había terminado de hablar y lo observaba expectante.

…Y con un adorable sonrojo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien, qué?

-¿Vamos?

-¿Al parque de diversiones? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. Iba a pasar su oferta, no le apetecía ir a ese lugar, pero la mirada de Rikka lo hizo dudar, parecía ilusionada… Bien ¿Por qué no? – Esta bien, te acompaño.

Rikka sonrió agradecida. Yuuta… Él simplemente la observó, detuvo la pelea de sus amigas y anunció su retirada temprana.

-Se ve feliz – Analizó Nibutani con una mano sujetando su barbilla. Su mirada viajó a Yuuta y, comprendiéndolo todo, sonrió. - ¡Así se hace Yuuta! Sabía que no desperdiciarías la oportunidad de ir a una cita con Rikka.

-¿Qué dices? – Se espantó el chico, ¿Cómo que cita? – Ella me dijo algo de una misión que TÚ le asignaste.

-¡Por supuesto, celebrar el primer aniversario!

-¡Aniversario de qué!

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Novios? ¿Amigos? Lo que sea, ya aceptaste la cita, no te voy a dejar arrepentirte – Y con esa advertencia, Nibutani tomó su mochila y caminó rumbo a la salida, antes de desaparecer volteó a ver a su amigo – Iré a verte antes de tu cita, no puedo dejar que lo arruines. – Y esta vez desapareció tras la puerta.

¿Una cita? ¿Con Rikka?

Aún no sabía si era bueno o malo.

* * *

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que se encontraba en la fila de la montaña rusa.

-¡Vamos Yuuta, es nuestro turno! – La chica le tomó del brazo y lo jaló levemente. Llevándolo en dirección del juego mecánico. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Rikka demostraba estar muy emocionada, mientras que Yuuta… él solo mostraba un enorme sonrojó en el rostro. – No tengas miedo, no pasa nada.

El juego comenzó, Rikka levantaba sus brazos, emocionada por la velocidad que el vagón tomaba segundo a segundo. Ambos gritaban, Rikka por la emoción y Yuuta asustado, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

Nibutani observaba todo desde la seguridad del suelo firme. Si quería ayudar a Rikka no podía confiar en ese tonto que tenía por amigo.

_-Supongo que comenzar con la Montaña Rusa sería ideal – Había propuesto Nibutani esa misma mañana – No podríamos llamarla cita si no subieran a ella._

_-Ni siquiera podemos llamarla cita…_

_- No salgas con eso, ¿Ahora me dirás que de haberte pedido una cita como tal, la hubieras rechazado?- Le preguntó, con el seño fruncido… La verdad es que esos dos no necesitaban solo un empujoncito, sino un gran golpe, haber si con eso dejaban de ser tan lentos._

_Yuuta desvió la mirada, aunque sabía que Nibutani ya sabía la respuesta. –No me gustan las Montañas Rusas._

_-Bien… Te aconsejo que dejes de ser tan cobarde._

_-Oye…_

_- Porque después, puedes llevarla a la casa del terror – Siguió ella. - Es posible que se asuste, y así buscara refugio en ti._

_-No creo que…_

_-Y al final del día no hay nada más romántico como contemplar la puesta de sol en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna._

_El chico suspiró. Seguía sin gustarle la idea de ir a un parque de diversiones, pero si Nibutani tenía razón en algo era en que, como el hombre que era, no podía dar paso atrás a su cita con Rikka… Además, no quería verla triste._

_-Oye, en serio… ¿No confías en mí? – Le preguntó un poco cansado de la situación, y del hecho de que la chica frente a él pensara que arruinaría la cita a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera._

_-No – Le había contestado. – Porque en la escuela media eras un inadaptado y seguramente esta es tu primera cita._

_Primer cita… Por primera vez en la semana comprendió el peso de esas palabras._

* * *

Yuuta ya le había propuesto entrar a la casa del terror. Rikka aceptó, aunque un poco temerosa. La _pareja_ caminaba ya por sus pasillos, el chico se sonrojó cuando sintió a Rikka abrazarlo por el brazo, no supo que decirle, parecía bastante asustada.

-Esta bien, Rikka, nada es de verdad – Le sonrió, mostrándose seguro.

Siguieron caminaron, Yuuta dejaba que Rikka se abrazara con mas fuerzas o se escondiera en su espalda. Debía admitirlo, era una actitud bastante adorable. Cuando salieron del lugar, el chico se detuvo y con él ella también.

-Em… Rikka, Ya puedes soltarme. – Le comunicó, desviando la mirada con un sonrojo que ella notó, lo que la hizo reír quedamente, realmente nunca pensó que ella no sería la única nerviosa en esa situación. -¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada – Le contestó sonriente, soltando su abrazó. Se sentía feliz de estar en una cita con Yuuta. Caminando a su lado. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Hm – Fue lo que salió de sus labios, dándole permiso de hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué somos? – Le preguntó la chica, ruborizándose un poco.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno… Yo te quiero, y ya sé que tú me quieres – Le dijo agachando la mirada, bastante abochornada – Pero… ¿Somos solo amigos? – El chico no supo que decirle, aunque se había preguntado lo mismo varias veces, ambos sabían de sus sentimientos y alguna que otra vez habían regresado a casa tomados de la mano… Pero solo eso. – Le pregunté a Nibutani, ella sabe más que yo sobre estas cosas.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Aunque temió la respuesta, después de todo se trataba de Nibutani.

- Algo sobre amigos con derecho – Le contestó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativa… Yuuta casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿De dónde saca Nibutani eso?

-¿Eh? – Rikka lo miró, por alguna razón sus ojos delataban miedo - ¿No… lo somos?

-¡Claro que no! – Gritó, avergonzado de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de ser amigos con derechos, en tal caso, si tuviera algo que ver con Rikka dejaría en claro que no son solo _amigos_.

-AH, ya veo… - Rikka bajó la mirada, un poco dolida, pensando que Yuuta no la quería siquiera como amiga. – Yo… - Detuvo su marcha, dejando que Yuuta avanzara un poco más sin darse cuenta - yo…

-¿Rikka?

-Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, aun si ni siquiera somos amigos… lo siento.

Y tras aquellas palabras no dio tiempo a Yuuta de contestar, pues se giró y comenzó a correr, logrando perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

Estaba preocupado, había salido en su búsqueda después de su huída, y seguía sin resultados.

Suspiró abatido, seguramente Rikka ya se había ido del parque, así que no encontraba sentido a seguir caminando. Iría a su casa e intentaría olvidarse de su día, después de todo, ya sabía que Rikka no se iba a tomar en serio algo como una cita.

Aunque la única que pensaba en esa como una cita era Nibutani.

Giró en su eje, dispuesto a alejarse… Sin pensar que lo primero que vería serían un par de ojos ambarinos bajo un ceño fruncido. Una imagen que de un tiempo para entonces asociaba a un verdadero demonio bajo el disfraz de una chica.

Nibutani observaba a Yuuta con los brazos en forma de jarra, con enfado palpable a simple vista.

-Sé lo que vas a decir… - Habló Yuuta después de otro suspiro. – Pero yo no hice nada… Fue ella la que se fue.

-Lo sé – Nibutani suavizó la mirada, y retomó la palabra, esta vez un poco más clamada. – Pero ella estaba llorando cuando nos topamos… y dijo que tú – Apoyando su dedo en el pecho del chico – no la querías.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! – Explotó Yuuta.

- Rikka no está tan segura… - Comentó en un susurró, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, viendo a su acompañante acusadoramente. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió – Y yo tampoco… ¡Deberías disculparte!

Yuuta estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero no pudo porque cuando abrió la boca, Nibutani salió corriendo igual que lo hiciera Rikka hace menos de una hora.

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que hice? – Se preguntó Yuuta una vez que entró a su habitación. Su mente todavía cavilaba en lo ocurrido ese día con Rikka. Sin haber encontrado la razón del porqué de su comportamiento. Se tiró en la cama, pensando todavía en ello. – Las chicas son difíciles.

-No más que los chicos – Escuchó el murmullo fuera de ventana. Extrañado, Yuuta se incorporó y volteo la mirada al balcón. Rikka se encontraba "espiando", colgada de la cuerda que usaba casi cada noche para visitarle. Vestida con su típico atuendo de goth-loli, con su parche en el ojo y su paraguas bajo el brazo.

Al verse descubierta se sonrojó.

-Disculpa… Sé que tal vez no quieras verme pero… lo siento – Habló atropelladamente, intentando volver a escalar hacia su piso.

- ¡Rikka, espera! – Tropezando con sus propios pies, Yuuta sale al balcón evitando que la chica del parche escape. Decidió hacer caso a Nibutani, después de todo era una chica y seguramente comprendía mejor a Rikka que él. – Si dije algo que te lastimó, lo siento.

La chica se detuvo a la mitad de su huída, su mirada azul viajó al rostro de Yuuta, y, como si se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo, lo escrutó. Después de algunos segundos de pensarlo suspiró, y bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso del balcón.

-Creo que fui un poco inmadura – Le contestó, con la mirada baja.

-Eso suenan a palabras de Nibutani – Suspiró. – Lo que sea que haya dicho no te lo tomes en serio.

-Yo… pensé que tú y yo éramos amigos – Yuuta parpadeo confundido. – Pero en el parque…

Entonces el chico lo comprendió todo, y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Se preguntaba como Rikka podía ser tan inocente.

-Em… Rikka. Sabes, hay diferencias entre ser amigos y amigos con derecho. – Le comentó, con un sonrojo adornándole toda la cara. La joven lo miró curiosa.

-No lo comprendo – Dijo al fin, ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo sé – Suspiró. – Pero… Rikka, quiero que tengas claro que eres importante para mí.

Pudo notar como los ojos de Rikka, al menos el que no estaba tapado bajo un parche, se iluminaban de emoción y felicidad, un sonrojo adornaba imperceptiblemente sus mejillas y una sonrisa bailaba en su boca. Yuuta no pudo encontrar una imagen más adorable que esa.

-¡Gracias Yuuta, tú también eres importante para mí! – Le respondió. – Y lamento si te causé problemas en el parque de diversiones… ¡Tal vez la próxima podamos subir a la rueda de la fortuna!

Y esta vez, tras sus palabras, Rikka se puso de puntitas y beso la comisura del labio del chico, dejándolo perplejo. Un beso tierno y dulce. Seguramente el primer beso que Rikka…

También el suyo. Si contaba como tal.

Y ni el frío de la noche o las palabras de Rikka al despedirse con un "¡Te quiero, nos vemos mañana!" lo hizo salir de su estupor durante un gran periodo de tiempo.

* * *

Con binoculares en mano, Nibutani espiaba el balcón de Yuuta, escondida tras un arbusto al otro lado de la calle. Al ver tal escena solo pudo suspirar y decir para ella misma.

-Y así te atreves a decir que no son amigos con derecho…

Bien, su trabajo había acabado por ese día. Un beso no estuvo tan mal, después de todo. Tal vez para la próxima lograría que Yuuta se armara de valor y le pidiera a Rikka ser su novia formalmente.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:**

Yay! Al fin lo acabé, me atrasé un mes pero aquí está! Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga **Kisaki-chan** (Ahora en FF es KisakiAsuka). Si no me equivoco, ayer cumplió 14 años con un mes (? xD Por motivos de la universidad no había podido terminarlo (Tengo una maestra que a simple vista parece un ángel y en realidad es muy estricta... Además de bipolar xD), pero bueno, aquí esta como prometí n.n Iba a escribir un LenRin pero además de que me faltó inspiración, pensé en escribir sobre otra pareja porque del LenRin fue el año pasado.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse**:

No me convenció mucho, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer... Además, ¡Soy feliz de escribir más de 2000 palabras! Hace demasiado que no escribía tanto xD Normalmente me quedaba en las cercanías de las 1000. Amo esta pareja, aunque, al igual que Nibutani, me dan ganas de darle a Yuuta un buen golpe a ver si espabila xD

Disculpen cualquier fallo del universo original... Vi Chunnibyon desde que se estrenó y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de él, solo que iba a haber otra temporada pero ya no supe si sí o no D: Bien, mi punto es que desde hace tiempo no sabía nada de Chunnibyon así que si hay fallos debe deberse a eso. Recuerdo que en la primer temporada Nibutani ayudó mucho en la relación de Rikka y Yuuta, por eso la puse en este fic... Yo sé que shippea Yuuta/Rikka (?) xD

En fin... ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
